youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Early Warning
"Early Warning" is the 18th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 64th of the overall series. It debuted on July 16, 2019 on DC Universe. Logline Project Rutabaga threatens to create an international crisis. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" | Thom Adcox | colspan="2" | Klarion |- | class="VA" | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2" | Zatanna |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | colspan="2" | Harper Row |- | colspan="2" | Wendy Jones |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | Maria Garcia | |- | class="VA" | Bryton James | colspan="2" | Static |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Tigress |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian/ Megan Morse |- | class="VA" | Whitney Moore | colspan="2" | Courtney Whitmore |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | Luis Garcia | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Freddy Rodriguez | colspan="2" | Eduardo “Ed” Dorado Jr. |- | Ramon Bracuda | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Tara Strong | colspan="2" | Tara Markov/Terra |- | Bethany Lee | |- ! colspan="3" | Uncredited |- | colspan="3" | Teekl |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bart Allen |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Deathstroke |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="3" | Fred Bugg |- | colspan="3" | Geo-Force |- | colspan="3" | Inza Nelson |- | colspan="3" | Jaime Reyes |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- Continuity * Courtney Whitmore recaps the Outsiders' recent missions in Taos ("Illusion of Control") and Brooklyn ("First Impression"). The third mention, Chicago, happened inbetween episodes. * Violet asks Helga Jace if Brion found out Gabrielle Daou (indirectly) killed his parents, a discovery that Violet made in "Leverage" and confided in Helga in "Illusion of Control". * Helga Jace confesses to Violet that she tested a strand of her hair in "Illusion of Control". * Joan Garrick has passed away. She was shown in a hospital bed, with her husband at her side, in "First Impression". * Project Rutabaga was name dropped by Lex Luthor in "Evolution". * The letter "K" that Klarion brands onto the meta-teen's forehead was previously seen on a girl held captive in the Orphanage in "Influence". Trivia * Number 16: The Outsiders arrive at the Meta-Human Youth Center at 16:51 MST. * End credits shot: An outside shot of the Tower of Fate with Klarion and Teekl inside still trying to escape. * Klarion's exclamation "Now, that's a Rutabaga!" hearkens back to "True Colors", in which an off-screen character shouted the same line while touring a LexCorp Farm. Goofs * Courtney Whitmore shows media of an Outsiders mission in Chicago, but the building in the image reads "First Bank of Metropolis". * The Military Police Humvee has "Militar Policia" emblazoned on the right front door, but in Spanish adjectives are placed after the nouns they describe, so it should read "Policía Militar". * The way Harper is resting her right hand on her hip while holding the gun is physically impossible. Cultural references * Beast Boy's catchphrase "Outsiders, Away!" echoes the battle cry "Titans, Go!" used by Robin in ''Teen Titans''. * Static is amused by Beast Boy turning into a green hornet, possibly alluding to the fictional masked crime-fighter of the same name. Questions Unanswered questions * Who is Helga Jace's mentor? * Who are the Meta-Humans created? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation, Inc. Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Episodes directed by Vinton Hueck Category:Season three episodes